worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
PvP Pk System
This article is based on the PvP system in WOKF with a basis on Slaughter reputation and how it is earned. PvP or PK system The Pvp earnings are based on a couple things, lets start out with how slaughter reputation is earned by the pvp system. When a player for example, lvl 60 attacks a player with a higher level ex. lvl 70 a percentage of 15% of their slaughter reputation is deducted and returned to the winner of the fight. For example, lvl 70 char 200k slaughter reputation is defeated by a person below his or her level 15% of the 200k will go to the lower level winner. That is a total of 30k slaughter reputation. Now for the flip side, if a char lvl 70 kills a character lvl 61 a percentage of only 1% is returned to the higher level winner. For example, if the lvl 61 has 200k slaughter and the lvl 70 wins, the lvl 70 gets a total of 2k slaughter rep. The rules for killing other players based on the system. This gets a little confusing but we will try to explain it. The pk rules are based on level gap between players, the website dictates that the level gap is 10 levels and that their will be no penalty in or outside this level gap. Highly untrue. What this really means is that a player that is level 69 pk's a player that is level 79 the level 69 player will be allowed to steal slaughter reputation from the level 79, and I am not sure if the player 69 has to be in purple status or not, but for arguments sake lets say he does. The level 79 player regardless if the level 69 is purple or not will not be able to steal any slaughter reputation from that level 69 character. However, if the gap is level 70 to level 79 both chars can steal slaughter reputation from one another. I had queried a question to see why the level 79 character wouldnt be able to steal slaughter repuation from a character that was level 69 but he was able to do it vice versa. The reply was that it meant any player 10 levels or greater the slaughter stealing rule does not apply; however we clearly blow by the rule because the level 69 can steal from the level 79. So remember when slaughter farming and transferring slaughter reputation between characters that you have to be within 9 levels of each other ex. 70-79 in order for their transfer to work for both characters. Slaughter farming is the next section. Slaughter reputation as you can see goes from 0/200k. 200k is the limit to slaughter reputation farming. In order for you to reach this 200k maximum you must farm rep from instances,pk, or do archeology quests and kill ghouls to 100k. After you reach 100k slaughter reputation you will stop. To reach beyond 100k slaughter the only way to obtain this is to pk other players with slaughter reputation and follow the rules above. If you kill other players in the game you will receive penalty PK points the highest penalty you can receive for one kill is 200 pk point value. You can pay this value off in game by going to the Yamen in a city or purchase an item from the item mall. Write the second section of your article here.